


Desecrating the Impala

by Snailhair



Series: Virgin Graces [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Part two of Virgin Graces, Pie, Smut, South America, Top Cas, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hot night of new experiences, Dean and Castiel find that they are still unable to part ways. And the Impala happens to be the best place to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Castiel stood by the highway as cars zoomed near them, staring at each other in panic. Sam was still on the phone between them, waiting for his question to be answered; about the pornographic material he had found on Dean's computer. For a moment, Castiel had no intentions of speaking. He assumed that Dean would be able to give Sam a better explanation. But, unfortunately, Dean appeared to be just as speechless; caught off guard by his brother's discovery.

“Uhh... What?” Dean asked quietly, his eyes moving around as if he were trying to come up with a lie.

“Yeah. 'Homosexual Kama Sutra,'” Sam repeated with distaste in his voice, “You know, it gives you detailed instructions and illustrations of -”

“I know what Kama Sutra is, Sam,” Dean interrupted gruffly.

Castiel could clearly see the struggle in Dean's eyes. It was obvious that he did not want his brother to know about what had transpired the night before. In all honesty, Castiel didn't want Sam to know, either. The things that Dean and Castiel did – all of those _sexual, erotic, intimate_ things – needed to be kept between them; never shared with anyone else. After a moment of searching for something to say, clarity came over Dean's eyes. It appeared as though he had finally figured out what to say.

“Sam?” he said, his voice sounding confused, “Are you there, Sam?”

“Dean? I'm right here,” Sam replied instantly.

“You're – you're breaking up, Sam,” Dean insisted, “I – I can't hear you... Sam?”

Castiel tilted his head, narrowing his eyes toward Dean with confusion. The cellular connection to Sam's phone wasn't breaking up at all. Why was Dean lying to his brother? What was he attempting to do? The man held a finger over his lips, gesturing for Castiel to remain silent.

“Dean?” Sam said louder, “Hello?”

“Sorry, Sam, I'm in a dead zone. If you can hear me, I'll call you later,” Dean practically yelled, his voice blending in with the sound of the nearby highway.

After that, Dean quickly pressed a button on his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. It appeared as though Dean had deliberately cut the call short; rendering his brother incapable of delving any further into his privacy. 

“We'll deal with that later,” Dean mumbled, turning toward his car, “Come on.”

Castiel blinked once, realizing that Dean was wanting him to follow. The angel obliged without hesitation, walking quickly to the passenger door of the Impala and climbing inside. After being seated, Cas watched Dean climb in and shut the door, noticing that the man's movements were rushed. Once again, Castiel could hardly tear his eyes away from Dean's body. Just looking at him made Castiel crave the intimate touches they had shared the night before; all of the kissing, and caressing, and heavy breathing... Dean noticed Castiel's stare, and looked up at him as he held the key in the ignition. Their eyes stayed fixed for a moment, both aware of the heat manifesting between them. Arousal was on a steady rise; growing and spreading like flames across a brush field. 

“Dean,” Castiel croaked out, unable to stop himself, “I want to -”

“I know,” Dean interrupted, “me too. But, I've gotta get something to eat first. I'm starving, Cas.”

Castiel sighed with aggravation at Dean's statement. The angel's desire for intercourse was very strong, but he was still fully aware that Dean was human. Dean required things that Castiel did not, such as nourishment and rest. Castiel forced a nod, agreeing to delay their intimate time so that Dean could cater to his human needs. The man nodded back and started up the engine, causing Cas's stomach to tighten with the growl of the motor. 

“I'll make it quick,” Dean promised.

While Dean drove, Castiel continued to steal glances at him. The man's green eyes were open and hardly blinking as they focused on the road, full of determination and eagerness. His neck appeared to be straining, the muscles tight and veins thick. Every so often, his tongue would quickly roll across his bottom lip, tracing it with warm, wet saliva. And Castiel ached at the sight of it. Oh, he craved so desperately to feel that soft, moist muscle on his body. The longer Dean drove, the more the angel beside him yearned to engage in intercourse.

After a few miles, Dean eventually pulled into a gas station. The car rolled to a stop in a parking space near the entrance and Dean turned off the engine, before pausing to look fully at Castiel. Cas stared back at him with hunger, secretly wishing to disrobe and caress his body.

“Sit tight,” Dean instructed, opening his own door, “I'm just gonna get some chips or something. I'll be right back.”

Castiel's heart pounded, as he watched Dean climb out of the Impala. No. He didn't want to wait! He was almost unable to wait! Dean stood up quickly and walked around the hood of the car to enter the gas station. The angel's blue eyes remained fixed on him as he went; watching him through the large glass windows of the building. Dean began at the front of the store and quickly scanned the aisles, searching for the items he wanted. 

Meanwhile, Castiel was impatiently staring at him from inside the Impala. Simply watching Dean walk was almost painful to endure. The man's tight jeans displayed his hips and legs so perfectly; accentuating them in an erotic manor. Cas imagined that Dean's broad shoulders and tight back were tense and in need of loosening. Perhaps his lovely neck required the moisture of Castiel's affectionate kisses. And his stiffening shaft needed to be carefully buried inside Cas's body... A small whimper came from the angel, at his own erotic thoughts. He could no longer afford patience.

Using his grace, Castiel flew inside the convenience store. He appeared next to Dean, who had been perusing the beverage case. The man jumped a little at the angel's sudden entrance; his eyes flashing wide, as he spun around to gasp.

“Cas,” he breathed, “what – ?”

“I cannot wait any longer, Dean,” Castiel huffed, noticing that his own breathing had become labored.

After hearing the sheer amount of desperation in Castiel's voice, Dean glanced around. For a moment, he eye-balled a particular old woman, who was stocking shelves a few feet away. It seemed like her close proximity was affecting him; as if he didn't want her – or anyone else, for that matter – to overhear what Castiel was talking about. Dean's eyes eventually wandered back to Castiel, and he stepped nearer to talk lower.

“I said I wasn't going to take long,” Dean nearly whispered, in a comforting tone, “I'm just getting -”

“No, Dean,” Castiel panted, unable to lower his voice, “I need to engage in inappropriate acts with you. Right now. I cannot wait any longer.”

The angel briefly noticed that the older woman shifted a little; trying to hear their words more clearly. But it did not matter to Castiel, whether anyone else heard him or not. He needed Dean, and needed him now. Dean sneaked a quick and nervous glance at the woman again, before yanking Castiel closer to whisper angrily.

“Keep your voice down, Cas, baby,” he pleaded.

An unauthorized whimper escaped Castiel's throat, at the sound of Dean's hushed tone. Hearing Dean call him by that affectionate name again was the breaking point for Castiel. Both of the angel's hands jutted up to grab fistfuls of Dean's jacket, and pull him close. Dean leaned away from Castiel's fierce stare, probably fearing the judgment of the woman near them. 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke sternly, his voice harsh and deep, “I. Am. In. _Desperate_. Need. Of your body. I wish for you to penetrate my vessel. Right now.”

Dean's throat quivered with a gulp, as his green eyes flashed up to the woman behind them with embarrassment. It was apparent that she had heard everything, because she was now facing them with her mouth hanging open. Still, Castiel held her in no regard. She didn't matter. No one else mattered, apart from Dean. But it was obvious that _Dean_ cared. The man's face drained of color, as he gave the woman a forced, fake smile. His hands raised to cover Castiel's and grip them tightly, before he pulled the angel toward the exit. 

Dean dragged Castiel all the way back out of the doors, and didn't stop until they were alone again outside. Once the two of them were within reach of the Impala, Dean yanked Cas's hands from his own jacket and tossed them away. Clearly, Castiel's actions had both angered and embarrassed him...

“What the hell, Cas?!” Dean growled, “Do you want everyone in the free world to know that we're banging each other?! 'Cause I don't, dammit! What's the matter with you?!”

It was obviously not going to be enough for Castiel to simply _tell_ Dean why he required intercourse. Hoping to show him instead, the angel held both of his jackets open and turned slightly to the side, revealing the outline of the massive erection he was burdened with. His hardened organ was pressing firmly against the fabric, causing his dark pants to bulge out from between his legs. Dean's face became paler, as his large eyes traveled along the entire area. 

“Is that thing ever soft?” Dean mumbled under his breath, before rolling his eyes, “Okay. Fine. I'll skip the most important meal of the day. But you better promise that I get to eat later. Pie. I want pie, got me?”

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded feverishly. He was overwhelmingly grateful that Dean was prepared to fulfill his urgent request. Eager to get started, Castiel stepped closer to Dean and puckered his own lips, in an attempt to kiss him. But Dean swiftly ducked out of its path.

“Not here,” the man declined, reaching up to gently push Cas toward the Impala, “Somewhere else. Where nobody's around.”

Though he was slightly disgruntled about being denied a kiss, Castiel quickly opened the Impala door and climbed back into the passenger seat. He watched eagerly as Dean rounded the car to join him; noticing that the man's movements held all the same excitement as his own. Even though Dean's exterior was harsh and angry, Castiel could tell he wanted it just as much – that he wanted to share _intercourse_ just as much. 

Once Dean fell into the seat beside him and shut the door, Castiel took the time to lean forward and gently place both of his hands on the dashboard. The Impala's cool, sleek interior felt comfortable under his palms. A smile inched across Castiel's lips, as he turned his head to meet eyes with Dean again.

“I know of a perfect place, Dean,” the angel replied.


	2. Chapter 2

After Cas took hold of the dashboard, a bright flash lit up the Impala. Dean instantly closed his eyes to shield them from the heavenly glow, and when he reopened them a second later, the gas station was gone. The man looked out every window of his car; searching his surroundings, to try and figure out what had happened. The only thing outside the car now was green forest and rock. As Dean's eyes flickered from the vine-covered trees, to the tiny stream nearby, he slowly realized that Cas must have zapped them to a new place. Along with the entire Impala.

Dean turned to the side, just in time to see Cas let go of the dashboard. The two of them met eyes again, and the man could tell that the angel was still as horny as hell. Cas's baby-blues were blown wide with lust, and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Though the sight of it turned Dean on like nothing else, he was a little distracted by the scenery. 

“Where are we?” Dean asked, seeing no road that he could drive out of here on.

“South America,” Cas answered calmly, as if it wasn't a big deal, as he slid closer in the seat, “There are no people for at least twenty miles in any direction.”

Dean's mouth fell open with shock. South America? That was a totally different continent! Wow, leave it to Cas to take the whole 'no people around' thing to a new level... Dean glanced back out of the windshield, searching for any movement. He didn't want his car to be clawed to pieces by a curious tiger or something. Thankfully, he didn't see anything outside. Just the tall canopies of vivid green trees, and large, moss-covered rocks. But, even though there wasn't anything moving around, Dean was still unsure about being here; in this forest-jungle-thing. 

“Yeah, but what about wild animals?” Dean asked.

As he turned his attention back to the angel at his side, Dean realized that Cas's face was extremely close. Their arms were pressed together, and he could feel Cas's body heat through all the layers of clothing. Man, Cas was acting so strange. Dean had never seen him behave this way; open mouth panting like a dog, eyes glassy and wide, neck and forehead starting to glisten with sweat. Hell, Cas wasn't even this aroused when Dean was getting rid of his virginity. But, now, he was acting like a cat in heat...

And, damn. It made him look hot as hell.

Forgetting about the potential danger that lay outside the car, Dean lurched sideways to capture Cas's mouth with his own. Cas's hands instantly came up to grab fist-fulls of Dean's clothes as he pressed their mouths hard together, his tongue entering Dean's mouth with full force. Oh, God, the taste sent a whirlwind of memories flooding back to Dean, of the night before; of Cas bouncing in his lap, and gasping for breath, moaning with pleasure. Those memories, alone, made Dean realize that he wanted to pound it out just as much as Cas did.

With their mouths still connected, Dean reached down and clutched Cas by the hips. The man attempted to drag the angel into his lap by inching him closer in the seat. Cas, seeing what Dean was trying to do, paused their kiss to reposition himself. He brought a knee into the seat and slid his other leg between the steering wheel and Dean, bringing it to rest on the other side of him. The angel was then straddling Dean's legs; hovering over him, with his neck and shoulders bent awkwardly against the roof of the Impala. Dean stared up at him for a second, feeling his own cock throbbing to life inside his pants. Shit, Cas was so damn hot, when he was looking down from above...

Feeling his heart race, Dean yanked Cas down by his tie to crush their mouths together again. All four hands were fumbling around urgently, as they tried to undo each others' pants. Dean pulled at Cas's belt, able to feel the pure desperation coming over him. But, as desperate as he felt, it seemed that Cas was even more so. By the time Dean opened Cas's belt, The angel had already unzipped Dean's jeans and pulled out his growing dick. Ah, feeling Cas's hand on his swelling cock made him shudder with arousal. Cas paused again to raise up a little, just enough to look into Dean's eyes.

“These are not your clothes, Dean,” the angel pointed out, lips brushing against Dean's as he spoke, “they don't smell like you.”

“You're right. I'm wearing Sam's,” Dean nodded, “'Cause _someone_ made mine disappear off the face of the earth last night.”

It was true. Dean hadn't been able to find any clean clothes of his own to wear this morning, and it left him with no choice but to wear Sam's baggy shirt and extra long jeans for the day. Cas didn't reply to Dean's statement, though. Instead, he yanked the belt off completely from around Dean's waist, before literally tearing the jeans open. The sound of shredding fibers filled the Impala, and Dean gasped out loud. Cas tore the pants down the seam, exposing the rest of Dean's cock and balls. And Dean could only sit there and stare down at it in shock. Man, Cas wasn't lying about needing him so badly, was he? 

“Hey! That doesn't mean you can just rip them up,” Dean said, fearing his brother might question why the crotch of his pants was destroyed.

Again, Cas didn't reply. The angel grabbed Dean's wrists and forced the man's hands on his hips. Cas practically helped Dean slide his own pants down, though they couldn't go very far. Cas's legs were too far apart to allow the fabric to come down much at all. But, Dean could still feel the warmth of Cas's soft, pale ass cheeks against his fingers, and it made his own dick twitch. Dammit, he wanted to pound into Cas right then and there.

With his ass exposed, Cas reached down and held Dean's dick steady, before lining up the two parts of their bodies. Dean clung to Cas's hips while the angel worked, unable to look away from Cas's efforts. Damn, it was like watching some hot porno that involved a sexy tax accountant. Except _Dean_ was the one getting ready to bang the tax accountant... 

As Cas started to ease down onto Dean's cock, the angel's ass accidentally pressed against the steering wheel behind him, and the horn blew.

Both of them jumped at the sound of the loud, echoing _'honk'_. It reverberated through the empty forest, startling them both. Cas gasped and fell forward against Dean, which caused his stomach to smother Dean's face. The man chuckled out loud, as he gently pushed Cas back. Cas, though, looked like he had frightened himself.

“Nice,” Dean grinned, beaming up at the angel's pretty face, “it's like your ass is shouting that it wants me.”

Unfortunately, Cas didn't smile at Dean's funny comment. He only stared down at the man for a moment, his eyes seeming to go a little vacant. Dean felt his own smile slipping away, at the sight of Cas's distraction. What was the matter? Was something wrong? Did honking the horn really scare him that much?

“Cas?” Dean prompted.

“One moment,” the angel whispered.

After shifting a little in the seat, Cas completely disappeared from Dean's lap. The man's eyes were left to stare up at the ceiling with shock. Dean blinked repeatedly and searched the car, unable to move. What the hell. Where did Cas go?! Dean was sitting in his car, in the middle of some God-forsaken jungle, with his hard dick splayed out in the open! _Alone!_ He exhaled the breath he'd been holding, feeling fearful and pissed at the same time. 

“Cas!” Dean yelled, his voice the only sound against the silence.

No reply came. Not even a whisper. An overwhelming loneliness came over Dean, making his stomach turn with discomfort. Why the hell would Cas just leave like that? Without giving any reason? _Why?!_ Dean glanced down at his erection, feeling sexually abandoned. 

“Cas!” Dean shouted again, louder.

After Dean's angered prayer, Cas suddenly 'poofed' back into his lap. The angel appeared to be the same as he was a few moments ago, except now, he was holding a very small – very familiar – trashcan in his hands. Dean took the time to glare up at him, before grabbing a fistful of his messy shirt and yanking him close.

“Don't ever do that again!” the man warned in a stern tone, “Where the hell did you go anyway?!”

Cas shifted a little to place the trashcan beside them in the seat. The angel was hunched over Dean once again, with his neck and shoulders pressing against the roof. 

“I remembered that you said we needed these supplies,” Cas answered, gesturing to the can.

Dean glanced at the container beside them, seeing lube wrappers amongst the trash. Dean had, of course, tossed all the lube and condoms in there that morning... in the motel room. Dean nearly gasped again, as he turned to look back up at Cas in shock.

“You went back to the motel room? _Where Sam is?!_ ” he asked, appalled.

“He was asleep, Dean,” Cas assured, sounding confident, “He didn't even know I was there. I swear.”

Dean sighed, shaking his head. Though he was still upset about being left alone in the middle of nowhere, Cas was right about the need of supplies. Lube was quickly becoming their best friend. Shrugging off the feeling of abandonment, Dean reached over and grabbed a tube of it from the trash can, before taking the time to stare up at Cas. Geez, the guy looked really uncomfortable, with his neck bent like that. They needed more room to work in, if they were going to have sex properly. Dean craned his neck to smack a quick kiss to Cas's lips.

“Get in the back,” Dean suggested, knowing there was more room back there.

Cas gave an odd look, but obeyed Dean's instruction. The man used his free hand to help shove the angel over the seat; wanting to get started as quickly as possible. In the process of climbing, Cas's foot accidentally bumped against the radio and turned it on. As Cas fell into the backseat, Dean looked toward the console, realizing that one of his mixed tapes was playing.

Before he could even reach down to turn the radio back off, Cas clutched two hand-fulls of Dean's clothes and yanked him up. Though he was still surprised by Cas's forcefulness, Dean allowed himself to be pulled over the seat. He tumbled backward onto the cushion next to Cas, before the angel leaned down to crush his mouth to Dean's again. Their teeth were clashing together, this time, with all the excitement. Oh, shit, Dean couldn't wait anymore. His dick was practically aching to get started. In an effort to get the ball rolling, Dean maneuvered around to carefully lay Cas down in the seat and hover over him. The man tugged at the angel's pants again, freeing at least one of his legs to gain access to his bottom half. 

_A pretty man came to me, never seen eyes so blue,_

Ann Wilson continued to sing from the radio, while Dean grabbed a nearby tube and poured some lube onto his rock hard dick. He was spilling it everywhere, because his hands were so shaky. Seeing Cas's cock throb in front of him – and watching Cas hold his own legs back, to offer himself up for the taking – made Dean feel like he could come at any second. He was already panting, by the time he started rubbing some of the goo against Cas's tight hole.

 _You know, I could not run away it seemed, we'd seen each other in a dream._

The song played on around them, though Dean was trying his best to tune it out. Without hesitation, Dean lined his hard dick up and shoved it inside Cas. Oh, God, Cas was so damn _tight_! Just like the night before! The angel let out a groan of pain as he gripped the seats on either side of him. Cas's generous howl made Dean realize that he'd forgotten to loosen him up first, and that he'd probably caused him pain. Dean pulled back out at once, feeling guilty. He never meant to hurt Cas. 

“Cas,” Dean gulped, feeling flustered, “I -”

_Seemed like he knew me, he looked right through me, yeah..._

“Would you turn that damn thing off?!” Dean asked, pointing toward the radio.

Cas instantly released one of the seats and raised his hand, making the music cut short. Once it was off, the only sound left in the Impala was heavy breathing. Dean looked down into Cas's baby-blues, and took the time to touch him affectionately; sliding a hand flat against his warm chest. Dean could feel the angel's heart thumping underneath his palm.

“I'm sorry,” Dean offered, still feeling bad, “I forgot about -”

“I don't care, Dean,” Cas interrupted, hunger in his eyes and fierceness in his voice, “put it back in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the awkward smut in this chapter was to your liking. :) The song I used to interrupt Dean and Cas's sexy-time, was "Magic Man," by Heart. (In case you didn't already know) :) Idk why I picked South America. I just like imagining Dean and Cas having sex in beautiful, exotic places, I guess. *shrugs* (You don't mind, right?) ;) I hope you all are still enjoying the story! Thank you so much, for reading! The next chapter will be out very soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Although Dean's body was displaying his adamant need to fornicate – hands trembling, thighs shaking, organ erect and throbbing – his green eyes held apprehension. The man was now hesitating in the backseat, with the tip of his erection barely touching Castiel's sensitive entrance. The angel was both confused and annoyed by Dean's reluctance. What was he waiting for? Castiel needed him _now._

“Wait, Cas,” Dean breathed, attempting to explain himself, “I gotta -”

“Put it back in, Dean,” Castiel urged severely.

The angel's patience was gone. He had waited for this moment for far too long. Castiel swiftly reached down between his own bent knees, to grab Dean by the hips. With a stern pull forward, Cas forced the man's erection to enter him again; allowing Dean's swollen appendage to stretch him open from the inside. Castiel tilted his head back and whimpered, as a slight quake of pain echoed through his body. Somehow, Cas found that he liked the feeling of pain. It was the perfect contrast to his pleasure.

Dean groaned beautifully at the angel's actions, letting one hand clutch the back seat and the other become tangled in the buttons on Cas's shirt. Castiel enjoyed seeing the look of absolute euphoria spread across Dean's face. He was glad that Dean was enjoying the pleasure just as much. With his hands still firmly clutching Dean's tense hips, Castiel rocked Dean back out, before pulling him back in again. He was attempting to set Dean's hips to a specific rhythm; to urge him to start moving. But the man seemed unwilling to comply with the movements.

“Move, Dean,” Castiel begged, letting his hands fall away.

Above him, Dean seemed to regain his sense of control. The man took a bracing breath – before pulling out of Castiel's body completely. The angel gasped below him, feeling raw anger surge through his entire being. How _dare_ he remove his erection! For a moment, Castiel was prepared to yank Dean back into position; to force the man to penetrate him again. But the angel quickly realized that Dean had only parted their bodies to reposition them. The man reached down to cradle the angel's back and slide him up in the seat, causing Cas's head and shoulders to lean against the door behind him. It bent his neck awkwardly again, but Cas didn't care. He just wanted Dean to satisfy his physical need for climax. 

“Dean. _Please,_ ” Castiel whimpered, angling his exposed backside toward him.

“I know, I know. I'm trying. Shut up,” Dean interrupted, shifting around.

After finally getting into a more comfortable position, Dean hoisted up Castiel's waist to rest it against his thick, quivering thighs. Castiel bent his own legs to hold them again, attempting to give Dean a clear passage. Thankfully, and not a moment too soon, Dean slid his large erection back inside Cas. A hardy moan fell out of Castiel's mouth at the feeling. Oh, it was so _glorious_ to feel Dean's hot shaft inside of him. The man began thrusting mercilessly; his face skewed with determination and arousal.

As pleasure began to grace his body at Dean's demanding thrusts, Castiel raised his hands over his head to hold onto the car door. Dean's rough movement was causing the entire vehicle to shake; rocking it back and forth on its wheels. The angel looked down to watch the penetration, seeing Dean's veined and throbbing shaft disappearing inside him repeatedly. Over and over, in and out, deeper and deeper each time. The sight of it caused waves of arousal to wash over Castiel; fueling the fire of his own pleasure.

“Ahh... Dean,” Cas whined.

The man's thrusts increased speed, causing the muscles in Castiel's stomach to tighten in response. While the car shook rhythmically and Dean panted heavily above him, Castiel could sense something happening within his vessel. It felt as if there was a spot inside of him that Dean was almost reaching, but not quite. And Castiel craved for Dean to reach it. Pleasure was bound to be waiting there, if only Dean could go deeper...

“Harder... Dean,” Castiel begged, his voice cracking.

Once again, to the angel's great dismay, Dean paused his motions again. The sweat from their exposed skin had caused Castiel to slide down in the seat, so Dean took the time to shove him back up. After hoisting Cas's hips into his lap again, Dean pressed back in; hovering over the angel to brace a hand against the window above Cas's head. Thankfully, Dean did as Castiel had requested, and used a great deal of effort to thrust harder into him.

With only two more thrusts, Dean was there; his hard member caressing the very spot Castiel had become aware of. The angel's eyes flew wide and his grip on the door tightened instantly. A white-hot feeling of intense bliss flooded him, with each of Dean's thrusts. Oh, there was so much pleasure! It was as if that spot was directly linked to the dopamine receptors in his brain. Castiel tried to arch his back, hoping to angle Dean's shaft directly onto the spot inside. 

“Dean!” Castiel gasped, drowning in his own pleasure, “Dean! _Dean!_ ” 

As Castiel moved his hand to search for a better place to hold on to, he accidentally grabbed the handle – and the door flew open.

Dean and Castiel, who had both been leaning against the door, suddenly tumbled out of the car. Both of them gasped as they fell through the air, clinging to each other as they hit the earth below. They landed in a tangled heap on the hard, rocky ground; with Cas on the bottom. Dean was the first to raise up and look over their bodies. There was honest fear in his green eyes when he searched the scene, as if he thought the fall had harmed Castiel. But, even though Dean had landed on top of him, Castiel was perfectly fine. In fact, the only thing he was concerned about was Dean's erection, because it had somehow remained lodged inside of him when they fell. Castiel stared up at Dean from the ground, rocking his hips in desperation and whimpering loudly. 

“Don't stop,” the angel begged, feeling so close to the edge, “please.”

Castiel reached up to tug at Dean's shirt, wanting him to continue. Dean was clearly aroused by Cas's actions, because the angel could feel his shaft throbbing impatiently, but the man took the time to glanced around first. Once he was ready, Dean reached down and pulled Castiel's legs back up. Cas closed his eyes with bliss, as Dean lowly started thrusting. Ah, Dean was doing it again; hammering against that sensitive spot on the inside. Castiel allowed himself to fully indulge in the rhythmic sensation, hearing his own voice call Dean's name over and over in hushed tones. The angel's hands clawed at the hard ground beneath him, as Dean guided him toward orgasm... 

Without warning, Castiel's erection began to pulse. He could feel the hot fluid spattering on his own abdomen; peppering him with wetness. The angel was momentarily lost in the splendor of pleasure, but regained enough motor function to open his eyes and watch it happen. Though his sight blurred a little, Castiel could see that, just above him, Dean's face was skewed with sheer arousal. The man slurred some words under his breath and his eyes rolled back, as he gave a few last, desperate thrusts. In that moment, Castiel knew that Dean was feeling the same thing; that he was getting lost in his own orgasm... 

After a few seconds of delirious movements, Dean slowed to a stop. His chest was heaving, as he gently released Castiel's hips and lowered the angel to the ground; sliding himself out in the process. Castiel could only lay on the hard ground and stare up at Dean, while they slowly came down from the height of bliss. Once again, in the post-haze of orgasm, Castiel admired the perfect green shade of Dean's eyes; as glassy and distant as they looked now. The man was resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath, and he looked so beautiful. Would Castiel ever be able to come to terms with Dean's beauty? Even with disheveled clothing, red cheeks, dry lips, and a glossy forehead, Dean was utterly perfect.

“I've... I've just got... one question, Cas,” the man panted.

Castiel blinked a few times, focusing his eyes on Dean's face. Dean appeared honestly curious about something. 

“Yes, Dean?” the angel prompted, willing to answer any question.

Dean took a few more breaths, as he gestured toward Cas's bottom half. He seemed a little perplexed; glancing toward the white fluid speckled on the angel's tense stomach with bewilderment. 

“How the hell did you come like that?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. It says in my notes, here, that I had to take a cold shower after I wrote this for the first time. Imagine that. :) I know that "Prostate orgasms" are kind of like cop-out, when in comes to smut fics. But, I hope it fits well in this chapter. Thank you guys, once again, for reading this fic! I hope I'm doing it justice. lol. :) The next chapter will be out, soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Come?” Cas repeated with his eyes squinted, making it seem like he didn't know what Dean was talking about. 

The rocks under Dean's bare knees were starting to hurt, so he used the open car door to climb back to his feet and relieve the pain. The ripped jeans and underwear that had been hanging loosely around his thighs fell to his ankles when he did, leaving his lower half completely exposed. Dean's eyes traveled down to his own softening cock the shredded fabric at his feet. Ah, hell. How was he going to explain these clothes to Sam? 

Dean eventually brought his attention back to Cas, who was carefully raising to sit up on the ground. The angel's tight stomach was speckled in white stuff; painted lightly with his own semen. Dean ached on the inside, just looking at it. Geez, how did Cas _come_ like that? How was it even possible?

“You know... _that,_ ” Dean tried to explain, pointing to the fluid, “how did you do that without me touching your dick?”

“Oh,” Cas breathed with realization, pausing to climb to his feet, “your erection was able to reach a place deep inside, that caused me to ejaculate.”

Dean forced down a gulp, as he watched Cas slide out of his coat and walk over to toss it into the front seat of the car. For a second, Dean was distracted by Cas's actions. The angel continued removing his clothes in front of Dean, exposing the rest of his slender, glorious body. And Dean could see that Cas's dick hadn't softened at all. The thing was still jutting out with vigor; waving around heavily with each of his steps. Dean had to practically tear his vision away from it, in order to focus on their conversation. What exactly did Cas mean, when he said 'a place deep inside?' Was he talking about metaphoric mumbo-jumbo, or was he referring an actual place in his body? 

“What kind of, er, place?” Dean asked, looking back up to meet the angel's eyes.

“Humans are truly my father's greatest creation,” Cas mused, acting like he was barely paying attention, as he tossed the rest of his clothes into the car, “every part of your body was made for a specific purpose. It astounds me beyond comprehension.”

Cas's insight suddenly had Dean thinking about his old high school anatomy class. The man was recalling a drawing of a dissected male body; trying his best to figure out what he could have possibly done to Cas, to make the angel come without touching his dick – and a light bulb lit up in his mind.

“Prostate,” Dean exclaimed with a grin, snapping his fingers and pointing at Cas, “Your prostate. That's it. That's what I... was... pounding against...”

The man's voice trailed off, as he felt the heat of embarrassment flooding his face. Wow. Never, in a million years, did Dean ever think he'd be having a conversation like this. He never thought he would be talking casually to Cas about prostates, while the guy was standing as naked as a jaybird in front of him. Cas smiled a little at Dean's bashfulness, before laying a hand on the man's shoulder. Dean only had enough time to meet eyes with him, before all the clothes on his body disappeared. Dean sighed at the sight of his own missing clothes, knowing that Cas had zapped them away. Again.

“You've gotta stop doing that, man,” Dean grumbled, shaking his head, “Sam and I don't have that many clothes to begin with.”

“Dean,” Cas smiled, not even acknowledging the clothes, “May I... penetrate you, now?”

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. He had been expecting Cas to ask that question since the night before. But, just because he was expecting it, didn't mean he was ready to deal with it. Giving head was one thing – but taking it _in the ass?_ That was something entirely different...

“Uhhh...” Dean stuttered, at a loss for words.

“I only wish to help you experience it for yourself,” Cas explained softly.

The angel was gently stroking the man's bare shoulder in the process; probably to comfort him, because Dean could feel the absolute fear written on his own face. But, as much as taking a dick in the ass scared him, Dean knew that he couldn't deny it to Cas. Having sex was the only thing Cas had ever asked him for. The guy was right about what he said the night before; Cas _did_ help Dean countless times, and what did Dean ever do for him? If the only thing this angel wanted was to have sex with him, then it was only fair that he got it.

“Okay,” Dean forced out, his jaw clinched with discomfort, “but I'm gonna need time to -”

Before the sentence was even out of Dean's mouth, Cas had grabbed a tube of lube from inside the car and started pulling him by the arm toward the trunk. Dean's heart began to race as he stumbled along the moist ground; feeling the small rocks shift around under his bare feet. Oh, God, this was going to be just like one of those prison movies, wasn't it? Like Dean was going to drop the soap, and get porked from behind. _'This is not prison rape, dammit,'_ he reminded himself, _'This is Cas. And Cas isn't going to treat you like a whore. He's gonna treat you like a lady. Or a man. Or whatever...'_

While Dean tried to give himself a quick mental pep-talk, Cas stopped and gestured to the trunk of the Impala. There was a subtle smile on his lips when he did so, like he was excited to get started.

“Please,” the angel cooed, “bend over, Dean.”

Dean gulped as he looked down at the back end of his car, feeling nervous as hell. Shit, was this really about to happen, right now? Was he really gonna let himself be probed by a dick? The man took a steadying breath as he stole a glance back at Cas. The angel seemed as eager as ever; already starting to pour some lube onto his fingers. Ah, hell. Dean was just going to have to do it and get it over with. He took a few worried glances around at the trees, fearing that eyes might be watching.

“You're sure we're alone?” Dean asked, wanting to confirm their isolation.

“Twenty miles, Dean,” Cas nodded.

Well, that sealed it. Dean couldn't put it off any longer. With a heavy sigh, the man slowly turned to face the shiny trunk of his car. He gently bent himself over just as Cas wanted, pressing his torso flat against against the warm, black metal; stretching both arms out toward the back tires. He laid his cheek against the smooth surface, which caused him to stare sideways into the endless forest of trees. Yep. This was it. His ass was open for business.

Without warning, Dean felt Cas's cold, gooey fingers slide between his cheeks. He gasped and flinched at the strange feeling, letting his eyes close. Whoa, that felt weird. There was barely enough time to fully register the sensation, before he felt a finger launch inside of his tender hole.

“Gah!” Dean gasped, snapping his head up to look at Cas behind him, “Cas! What the hell?!”

Cas's large blue eyes showed concern at Dean's outburst, but his finger didn't move. It stayed right where it was; lodged half-way inside Dean's ass.

“I – I'm sorry, Dean,” the angel said quietly, placing his free hand on Dean's back, “This was how you prepared me last night. I do not want to hurt you.”

Dean swallowed harshly, at the pure, unyielding innocence in Cas's eyes. It actually made him realize that everything Cas was doing now, Dean had already done to him before. Last night, Dean had stretched him open just like this, and now Cas was simply returning the favor; being cautious and affectionate at the same time. Dean released another sigh, before forcing himself to lay back on the trunk.

“Just... be gentle, okay?” he requested, closing his eyes again.

Dean listened to his own lungs filling and exhaling, while Cas readied him. His entire body could feel the angel's finger slowly gliding in and out of his hole; lubing it, and loosening the muscle. He could also feel his own dick rubbing against the back of the car. The thing felt as sensitive as an open nerve, now. But, given that his poor dick had been over-worked for the last eighteen hours, it kinda made perfect sense. 

Another of Cas's fingers wiggled its way inside Dean, and the man had to take a larger breath. Dean opened his eyes to look at the trees again, as his breath fogged on the black metal. Oh, God, Cas was really getting in there. Dean could feel those fingers on the inside; massaging the entire canal. Though it was weird as hell, the man could actually feel himself opening up with the actions. It reminded him of doing it to Cas the night before, and feeling angel loosen at his touch...

“Do you feel ready, Dean?” Cas asked, sounding hopeful.

Dean exhaled a little at Cas's question. The honest answer was no, but he found himself speaking before he could stop.

“Do it,” the man mumbled.

The words had barely left Dean's mouth, when he felt Cas's huge dick push its way inside. Dean groaned loudly at the feeling, his hands scrambling for purchase anywhere on the trunk. Oh, shit! It was _so big!_ Obviously, Dean had _not_ been ready. But it was too late to stop it, now. Cas was already thrusting; sliding his dick in and out at a steady pace.

Dean raised his head to look at the back glass of the car, seeing his and Cas's reflections clearly. The angel's face was tight with concentration; blue eyes focused on his own actions, as he moved. Dean could feel, and see, one of Cas's hands softly rubbing along his back, while the other held onto his hip. Although Cas was trying to help Dean feel better, by caressing the rest of the man's body, it wasn't working. 

Dean laid his cheek back on the trunk to face the trees yet again. The Impala was rocking along with Cas's careful thrusts, while Dean clung to her warm metal. The man's dick was being squashed against his car in the crossfire. Shit, his ass was _on fire;_ burning with every thrust. He could almost feel Cas stretching him open; feel the sensitive skin being forced wide. Dammit, this was not enjoyable at all. How was Cas able to come with only _this?_

“Am – am I touching the spot, Dean?” Cas panted, still hammering away.

“No,” Dean groaned in agony.

Feeling this pain made Dean think back to the night before, when he first banged Cas. It was no wonder the poor bastard had looked so terrible after that first time. It was because he'd felt _this;_ the pain of being penetrated for the first time. Dean clenched his eyes shut tighter, stretching his arms to hug the trunk. 

“How about now, Dean?” Cas asked again, still out of breath.

“No, Cas, dammit,” Dean huffed, “stop worrying about me and just come already.”

“But, Dean, I -”

“Just do it!” Dean growled.

Cas didn't reply to the man's snappy tone. He just kept hammering away at Dean's ass, rising himself toward the climax. Dean kind of felt bad, because he hadn't meant to sound so angry. It was the ache and sting of pain, that had caused him to speak so carelessly. Thankfully, with only a few more thrusts, Cas was making those tiny noises that signaled an impending orgasm. Dean knew, just by the sound of his voice pitching higher, that Cas was about to come.

“Gnah... Dean... _Ahh!_ ” the angel cried out.

Dean felt Cas's dick slip out of him all at once, before hot liquid suddenly sprinkled on his back. Dean looked up at the back glass's reflection, to see Cas coming all over him. The angel's blue eyes were wide with aroused shock; watching his own dick spurt white goo all over Dean's back. Dean almost felt upset about it, but then he remembered that all of that semen could have been _inside_ of him, and he felt a little calmer. The man waited patiently for Cas to finish, holding still for him until it was over.

Once he was done, Cas seemed to realize how big of a mess he'd made. The angel blinked down at Dean's body, as he stepped back to give him some room. 

“I... I'm sorry, Dean,” Cas panted.

“It's fine,” Dean assured quickly, standing up straight.

The man stretched to look over his shoulder and see the opaque fluid oozing down his own back. Even after all the uncomfortable pain he'd just went through, the sight of Cas's come on him made Dean's dick twitch in approval. It was nice to know that he aroused Cas enough to give him powerful orgasms. While Dean stared proudly at his glistening back, Cas walked up and touched his shoulder. Those perfect blue eyes of his seemed to be tainted with guilt.

“I hurt you, didn't I?” he asked, sounding apologetic.

Dean turned around to face the angel behind him; wanting to look at him properly, and say his next words with as much feeling as he could muster.

“It's okay, Cas, baby. I hurt you first, remember?” Dean reminded softly, reaching out to caress the edge of Cas's soft cheek.

A small grin slowly inched across the angel's pretty face, and Dean was glad to see it. His grin was intimidating to say the least, but still as sexy as hell. 

“Then, I'll just have to make you feel better, Dean,” Cas breathed eagerly.

Before Dean could say anything, Cas was gently pushing him back toward the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, hands down, one of the most "canon Dean" chapters I think I've ever written. I know that some smut writers like to make everything enjoyable when it comes to sexy-times, but I like to take a little more realistic approach. And I don't think Dean would like "taking it in the ass" very much, the first time. (In this universe, anyway. When we get to the "Solo" series, that's gonna be a totally different ball game. Am I right, HighPriestessoftheMysterious?) :) But, I still hope this chapter was enjoyable, none the less. :) Thank you all so much, for continuing to read and comment. I adore you for it! :) The next chapter will be out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel gently pushed Dean toward the Impala; clutching both of the man's tight biceps, and guiding him backward. They stumbled over the mossy rocks beneath their bare feet, but eventually returned to the trunk of the car. Castiel could tell Dean was slightly anxious, from the hint of fear in his green eyes. Perhaps he assumed that Castiel meant to take advantage of him, while he was in such a vulnerable state. But the angel had no intentions of harming Dean. Not ever.

“Wh – what are you planning to do, here?” Dean asked, his voice housing worry.

Castiel took the time to wrap both arms around Dean's lower back and carefully lift him up; raising him off the ground just enough to place him on the back end of the vehicle. Dean complied with Cas's efforts, and sat willingly on the trunk. The angel gave the man a reassuring smile, to comfort him and sooth his distress. 

“Relax, Dean,” Castiel urged softly.

He pressed a hand flat against Dean's warm chest, and push him downward. Although his face was still displaying uncertainty, Dean laid back as Castiel wanted; leaving his legs to dangle off the edge of the trunk, while his head rested near the back glass. Castiel stood for a moment to glance over Dean's lovely bare body; taking in all of the freckled skin, grooved muscles, and faint scars. Dean's body was an absolute masterpiece, far outweighing the beauty of heaven itself...

“Ugh,” the man grumbled, making a face as he stretched his back against the trunk, “There's a layer of sticky man-butter between me and my baby.”

Castiel's sight flickered from Dean's glorious body, to the black metal car just beneath him. The mention of Dean's precious Impala made the angel begin to question their current actions. The Impala was, and would forever be, Dean's most cherished possession. It was nearly the only thing that Dean could truly claim for his own. So, was it right for them to be using it in this vulgar manor? By engaging in inappropriate acts in and on it, were they not desecrating the Impala? And its meaning to Dean? 

“Hey, Mr. Sex Addict,” Dean called, reclaiming Castiel's attention, “You gonna do something, or just let me lay here in your come?”

Castiel broke himself from his deep thoughts, remembering the task at hand. Now was not the time to ponder on semantics. Not when Dean was laying naked like a feast before him... After taking a small breath, Castiel leaned forward to plant his lips on the center of Dean's chest. The angel peppered the man's salty warm skin with loving kisses, as he ran his hands along Dean's moist waist. Letting out quiet 'mmm's, Cas slowly began to drag his lips downward on Dean's body, heading for his lower half. Castiel could feel Dean reaching down to run his fingers through his hair, and the angel had to pause at the jolt of arousal that shot through him at the sensation. The man's touch was like magic; causing Castiel's entire vessel to respond. Dean was resting on his elbows, now; staring down at Castiel with large eyes.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, his voice full of heated excitement, “are you – are you gonna – ?”

Castiel nodded instantly, before Dean even had time to finish his sentence. Yes. Cas was, indeed, about to service Dean's organ with his mouth. And, obviously, Dean could tell. Castiel lowered his head to allow his tongue to fall out of his mouth, and used the wet tip of it to trace the outer edge of Dean's belly button. The angel adored the look of arousal that fell across the man's face; his eyebrows curving upward and mouth tumbling open. Castiel had not forgotten what it was, from the night before, that Dean had enjoyed the most...

The angel allowed his tongue to glide downward from Dean's navel, leaving a trace of saliva in its wake. He watched Dean's face hungrily, as his tongue traveled all the way down his lower stomach and along his semi-hard shaft; pausing at the very tip, to slowly rotate the wet muscle around the head of Dean's growing member. Cas kept his eyes fixed on Dean's face as he licked the hardening organ, enjoying the small noises squeaking from his open mouth. Castiel adored watching Dean fall apart under these simple acts.

“Shit... Cas,” Dean gasped, his voice in almost a moan, “don't – don't tease me.”

Castiel pulled his tongue away with a slurp, at the sound of annoyance in Dean's tone. If there was one thing Castiel disliked, it was the thought of Dean being uncomfortable. Penetrating him moments ago – seeing him endure intense pain, just for the sake of Cas's pleasure – made the angel want to stop all together. Hoping to give Dean pleasure in return, Castiel slid Dean's entire erection into his mouth. Dean's eyes grew wide at the action, letting his hands clutch at the Impala's glossy metal, as he let out a tiny cry.

Just as he did the night before, Castiel took as much of Dean's member into his mouth as possible; cradling it firmly with his tongue and lips, and letting it fill the entire space. He allowed the organ to glide all the way toward his throat, as well. It was so deep inside, that Castiel's nose was touching Dean's lower stomach. Cas could taste, and feel, the stiff muscle throbbing with arousal; hardening and yearning to be catered to.

“Ahh, Cas,” Dean breathed, once again combing his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Cas felt Dean's hips begin to rock, giving small thrusts against the back of his throat. Castiel permitted him to do so; even going as far as to repeat a swallowing action, to help stimulate the end of Dean's erection. Observing Dean's facial expressions, though, was Castiel's favorite part. The man's reddening cheeks and half-open green eyes sparked more heat in Cas than any of the acts they'd performed thus far. 

As Castiel did his best to massage Dean's organ with his mouth, a cold droplet of water suddenly landed on his bare shoulder. The angel flinched at the unexpected feeling, pausing his work and sliding his mouth off of Dean just enough to look toward the sky. Another drop landed and slid down his bare back, as he realized that the sky above the trees was no longer blue, but gray and full of gathering clouds. 

A quiet rumble of thunder echoed through the forest, causing the earth to quake at the sound.

 

Dean blinked down at Cas to see why the guy had stopped, and felt a small drop of rain splat on his open chest. The angel was looking up at the sky with concern, while Dean's dick was still lingering in his mouth. And, to be honest, Dean felt kind of teased. Why did Cas stop? It was just a little rain. Dean didn't care if a tidal wave was about to barrel toward them. Cas needed to finish what he had started.

“Don't stop, Cas,” Dean panted with longing, pushing down a little on the angel's soft head, “I don't care if it's gonna rain. Just don't stop.”

Though Cas gave him a momentary look of disapproval, he did as Dean asked; sliding his mouth all the way back over the man's cock. Dean bit back a moan, feeling Cas's tonsils around the end of his dick. Oh, shit, his cock was _so far_ inside Cas's pretty mouth! Dean gently prodded against the back of Cas's throat, keeping a hand tangled in his silky, dark hair. Those giant blue eyes bore into Dean the whole time, hardly blinking.

As Dean's hips rocked faster, the rain slowly began to pick up. The icy cold droplets stung against Dean's heated, bare body. He could almost feel every single drop of water falling on him. The rain quietly thudded against the car, too, surrounding him with loud noise. Dean tried his best to ignore it and focus on the feeling of Cas's hot mouth tight around his dick. Cas was still watching Dean's face through the rain, as the man thrust freely down his throat. It still amazed Dean, how Cas could take every single inch of his cock without so much as coughing; blue eyes staying clear and bright the whole time. Damn, Cas was like a blow job _professional._

Dean could feel that he was already close to coming. The freezing cold rain was falling in heavy sheets, now, and was soaking both of their bodies. The cold temperature made Cas's mouth feel even hotter by contrast, and only helped Dean get closer to the edge. Dean gripped Cas's wet hair a little tighter in his fist; holding the angel's head steady, while he drove his dick in repeatedly. Shit, it was just like last night, and his wet dream before. Cas was the best damn lover on the face of the earth. Hands down.

“S – Son of a _bitch,_ ” Dean cried out, his voice cracking loudly, “Cas! Ahh!”

Dean's eyes rolled back a little, as he felt himself releasing at the back of Cas's throat. Holy shit, that felt amazing! Every nerve in Dean's body seemed to light up, when he came inside Cas's mouth. It didn't seem to phase the angel, whose throat quivered as he swallowed. Dean had to narrow his eyes against the thick rain, in order to see that Cas's eyes were still wide open. The delirious high of orgasm lingered throughout Dean's whole body, as he carefully let go of Cas's head and used both arms to sit up on the trunk. The rain continued to pelt him as he did, falling harder and faster.

When Cas stood up straight to wipe his mouth, Dean instantly reached forward to yank him close and crush their mouths together. Dean tongued the angel furiously, while the cold rain kept drenching their naked bodies. He wanted to show Cas, right then and there, how much he appreciated the hot-as-hell blow job. But, his chattering jaw broke up their kiss. Dean's whole body was beginning to shake, from being naked in the cold rain. He was shivering violently, and trying his best to cling to Cas's body heat. Shit. When did it get so damn cold? Cas reached up to cup the side of Dean's face, and look at him with concern.

“You can't stay in the rain,” the angel stated, talking loudly over the sound of the water.

Dean shook his head. Hell no, he couldn't stay in this rain. His balls would freeze off in no time. Cas gave a nod, to show his determination, as he helped Dean gently slide off the trunk. He quickly followed Dean, as the man stumbled around the trunk and raced toward the backseat. Cas held the door open for him, as Dean climbed inside the sanctuary of his Impala and wrapped his arms tight around himself. Once he was in the safe confines of his car, Dean's eyes remained locked on Cas; watching the angel round the car to join him on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter contained the very cliché "passionate kiss in the rain" bit from every single romance ever made. And I'm not even sorry. You will find no shame here. ;) Good thing Dean and Cas have the Impala to take shelter in, am I right? :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, too! :) Thank you so much for reading and commenting! The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel quickly climbed into the backseat of the Impala with Dean, as rain continued to pour from the heavens. The angel's soaked, naked body slid wetly against the sleek upholstery inside. After he closed the door behind him to muffle the loud rain, Castiel studied the man before him, as they sat facing each other. Dean was quivering violently; wet body covered in goosebumps, and jaw chattering noisily. He had drawn both arms tight around himself, as if he were trying to cling to the small amount of body heat that he had left. It upset Castiel greatly, to see Dean in such a state of discomfort. The man needed to get dry and warm, as quickly as possible.

Wanting to aid Dean's recovery, Castiel reached over the front seat and grabbed his dry trench coat. He held it out to Dean afterward; wanting the man to put it on, so that it would contain his body heat and help him warm up. Dean's lovely eyes stared at the tan fabric in Cas's hand for a moment, while a slight smile played upon his trembling lips.

“I g-guess when all the cl-clothes of the world are gone, th-this stupid coat will still be h-here,” he stammered, taking the fabric.

Castiel smiled at Dean's musing statement. Perhaps he was right. After everything Castiel's coat had been though, it always managed to remain intact – just like Dean and Castiel's relationship. The angel watched with private delight, as Dean used his shaking hands to slide into the dry trench coat. Just seeing the familiar fabric hug the man's beautiful, wet, naked body made Castiel privately happy. Dean crossed his arms again after it was on, hugging the coat tight around himself, as he raised his eyes to peer out of the back window of the Impala. He was watching streaks of water run down the glass, as the rain fell hard against the roof.

“At least my baby's g-getting a bath,” he mused with a smile, his jaw calming a bit, “Can't drive h-her around with man-gravy all over the tr-trunk.”

Dean's statement about the Impala caused Castiel to remember his thoughts from before; about desecrating the car. Castiel knew that Dean cared for the Impala with the same intensity as he did his own brother; as if the Impala was part of his family. And Castiel did not want to see the car depreciate in personal value, simply because of the vulgar acts that he and Dean had performed with it. Cas wanted this car to always remain upon a high pedestal, where Dean had placed it. The last thing Castiel ever wanted to do, was ruin something important to Dean...

“I'm so sorry, Dean,” the angel began quietly, glancing down at the wet seat, “about... the car.”

Dean's eyes instantly snapped toward Castiel, after his statement. The green orbs were holding hints of fear and worry, as he searched Cas's face.

“Oh, no,” he said gruffly, shaking his head, “don't tell me that you can't zap it back out of here...”

“No, that's not it, Dean. I can return the vehicle safely to America, of course,” the angel assured, “I'm referring to... us. We are soiling the Impala with inappropriate acts and bodily fluids, both inside and out. And I am sorry for causing your vehicle to bare such vulgar vandalism.”

Although Castiel spoke with sincere honesty, Dean began to chuckle boldly beside him. It seemed as though Dean thought Cas's words were humorous; as if they were meant to make him laugh. But Castiel wasn't attempting to make a joke. He was being perfectly serious. The angel blinked toward the man strangely, baffled by his response.

“Yeah, you're right. She's pretty dirty,” Dean nodded, grinning, “but I can't think of a better place to have sex with you. This is the best damn time I've ever had in this car, Cas.”

A warm smile slowly returned to Cas's lips, as he sat staring at Dean in awe. Dean didn't mind at all, that they had used the car in such an erotic way. In fact, it seemed like the man wouldn't have it any other way, and the notion made Castiel feel relieved instantly. 

As the two of them gave each other meaningful smiles, a low gurgle echoed from Dean's stomach. Castiel's eyes dropped to Dean's abdomen, where the man pressed his hand firmly against the fabric of the coat. A hint of discomfort flashed across Dean's face as well, leading Castiel to believe that something was wrong.

“Geez,” Dean mumbled over the sound of the rain, “I'm hungry as hell.”

That was all Castiel needed to hear. Dean's body urgently required sustenance, and Castiel had every intention of keeping the promise he made regarding the man's hunger. Using his grace, the angel quickly flew from the Impala; transporting himself from the vehicle in South America, back to the gas station they had been in earlier, within the blink of an eye. Castiel was suddenly standing in front of the beverage case; still naked, and focused on the task of finding Dean some nourishment. The man had probably gone too long without it, already.

“ _Cas!_ ” the angel could hear Dean shout in his head, “ _Stop doing that!_ ”

Yes, Castiel had – once again – left Dean alone in the Impala. And knowing that Dean didn't want to be left alone only forced Castiel to work faster. Cas instantly rushed to find Dean's favorite alcohol; ripping open the glass doors of the beverage case, and grabbing a couple of bottles from the top shelf. 

While he retrieved the alcohol, Castiel heard a small _crash_ brake through the silence of the convenience store. The angel turned to see what had caused the sound – and found the older woman from earlier standing nearby. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were very large, as she stared at his lower half in shock. She had dropped the box she was holding, and it lay broken on the floor; covering the surface with corn chips and peanuts. Castiel blinked at her, feeling confused. Why had she dropped that box? And why did she look so pale? Castiel glanced down to see what she was staring at... and realized he was still completely naked... 

“Um,” Cas began, awkwardly lowering the bottles to shield his private area, “I will return at a later time to pay for these.”

He didn't stay to hear the woman's reply. Instead, Castiel flew from the gas station, to a specific house in Oklahoma. The air was warm and the sun was shining brightly, here; a much different contrast to the Impala's current location. The house standing before Castiel was a nice cozy dwelling, where an elderly couple resided. Castiel had journeyed here a few times before, and always for the same purpose.

“ _Cas, seriously,_ ” Dean called again, “ _get back here, dammit._ ”

Hearing the distress in Dean's prayer, Castiel hurried quickly to the window. He knew that the old woman who lived here always let her pastries cool on her window seal, and he desperately hoped that one was placed there, now; one that Castiel could confiscate for Dean. The angel sneaked across the vacant backyard to get to the window – and there, sitting like a work of art, was a fresh baked pie; just as Castiel had hoped for. The angel gave one last glance around and shifted the beers to one hand, before gently scooping up the warm pan with the other. Castiel peered briefly into the empty kitchen beyond, and could smell the heavenly aroma of pie lingering in the air. It was obvious that the elderly woman had worked very hard on this pastry. Perhaps Castiel could come back and reimburse her for it somehow...

“ _Cas!_ ”

At Dean's demanding shout, Castiel finally flew back to the Impala; clinging tightly to the items in his hands. Dean was still sitting in the backseat, wearing Castiel's coat. And when the angel appeared next to him, Dean's anger seemed to melt away instantly. Pure gratification lit up in his green eyes, as he glanced toward the steaming pie in Castiel's palm. Dean's sight eventually wandered back up to Castiel's face, and Cas couldn't help but smile at Dean's surprise. 

“You wanted pie,” the angel reminded, holding the warm pan toward Dean, “so I retrieved one for you.”

After his throat quivered with a gulp, Dean slowly reached out and took the pastry with both hands; still staring at Castiel with sheer amazement. 

“Wow... Thanks, Cas,” he breathed quietly.

Castiel nodded, feeling glad to have provided Dean with something that he adored. The angel watched patiently, as Dean began pinching off pieces and eating them with his fingers. Castiel felt like he could gaze at Dean for all eternity; simply watching him indulge in his favorite food while sitting in his beloved car, all while being wrapped up inside the warm embrace of Castiel's familiar coat. Just observing Dean doing the most human acts made Castiel feel abundantly happy. 

“Cherry,” Dean grinned with a full mouth, glancing up to met Cas's stare, “love me some cherry pie.”

Castiel's smile widened, as edged closer to Dean in the seat. He gently released the bottles from his hands, carefully dropping the beers into the floorboard. The sight of Dean's mouth and neck moving while he ate was arousing Castiel; reminding him of all times he felt Dean's body touching his own. The longer Dean ate, the closer Castiel inched in the seat; wanting so desperately to touch him. Though he knew Dean needed to eat and didn't want to distract him, Castiel couldn't help but place his hand on Dean's warm thigh. Just to feel him, and know that their bodies were so close. 

Dean kept eating, scooping larger and larger bites into his mouth, and seemed unaware of Castiel's deepening presence. The angel's hand traveled slowly up Dean's thigh, under the coat; following the trail of growing warmth. Castiel couldn't stop himself from doing it. It was like his body was magnetically drawn to Dean's. Cas craved to feel the heat of Dean's touch again; to share intimacy with him again. A small 'mmm' vibrated from Dean's mouth as he ate, signaling his delight for the flavor of pie, and the tiny sound sent Castiel's heart racing. 

Unable to hold back anymore, the angel leaned over and tugged the collar of his coat away to gain access to Dean's neck. Castiel gently pressed his lips against Dean's soft, moist skin, burrowing a hand inside the coat to feel along Dean's warm chest. Oh, his heartbeat was so strong and steady. A selfish part of Castiel wished that Dean would hurry up and finish eating, so he could kiss him properly... 

A muffled cell phone quietly rang in the car.

Castiel pulled away from Dean's neck to share a look of confusion with him. Their eyes were fixed upon each other with bewilderment, as the phone rang again. Where was it coming from? And who was calling?

“That's my phone,” Dean said, blinking oddly, “Is my jacket still here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I am convinced that Castiel always retrieves homemade pies for Dean - only pies that are made from scratch with love, not processed and frozen. They might be a little harder to come by, but for Dean? It's totally worth the hassle. (To Cas, that is.) :) I hope you all enjoyed the fluff in this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and commenting! It means the world to me. Honest! :) The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Yes, Dean,” Cas answered, sitting up straight beside him, “I placed it in the trunk.”

The phone rang again, as Dean sat staring at Cas. Wait, his jacket was in the trunk? Really? Dean assumed that Cas had zapped his clothes to the surface of freaking Mars or something, but apparently he'd only 'poofed' them somewhere else. Because the phone was still ringing, sounding close by.

“Well, give it here,” Dean said, reaching to sit the delicious, half-eaten pie in the front seat, “It might be Sam.”

Cas seemed hesitant for a second, like he was trying to make sure Dean was being serious, before he reluctantly held out an open hand. Dean's faded, green jacket appeared there, just in time for the phone to ring yet again. Dean could tell that Cas didn't want him to answer it. And, to be honest, Dean didn't really want to pause their sex-a-thon to answer it, either. But Dean knew that if his little brother was in a tight spot, and he didn't pick up the phone, he'd never hear the end of it. After digging the cell phone out of his jacket pocket, Dean sighed and pressed the button.

“Hello?” he asked, extra casually.

Dean really hoped that his voice didn't sound hoarse, from all the moaning he'd been doing recently. He didn't want Sam to figure out that he'd been having rough, hot sex all day. And, luckily, Sam sounded oblivious.

“Dean, hey. Where are you, man? I thought you said you were going to get gas and come back,” Sam mumbled. 

The kid sounded groggy, as if he'd been sleeping. And Dean was kind of glad about it. Hopefully, in his sleepy stupor, Sam wouldn't be able to see through the lies Dean was about to come up with.

“Uhh, yeah, well I... ran into Cas,” Dean said quickly, staring at the very same angel he was speaking of, “... and he wanted some, er, help with some stuff.”

As Dean heard Sam sigh with aggravation on the line, he realized that Cas was leaning toward him again; easing over seductively, to return his mouth to Dean's neck. The angel's soft hands came back to roam over Dean's bare chest, too; caressing the delicate skin just over his beating heart. Dean closed his eyes at the feeling of Cas's hands and mouth on him, trying his best to ignore it. Shit, it felt so damn good, but he really needed to focus on the conversation he was having with his brother.

“Well, Bobby just called and told me that James, that hunter we were going to get help from, is gone now,” Sam sighed, talking about the current case they were working on, “The guy skipped town when he heard we were coming to talk to him. What does that sound like to you, Dean? Do you think it's a bad sign? Or do you think a demon got to him and...”

As Sam rambled on in Dean's ear, Cas's lips were trailing down the man's collar bone; slowly kissing their way across his open chest. The angel's hands had reached up to push the coat off his shoulders and tug it down his arms; ever-so-calmly exposing his top half. Dean was actually surprised to feel blood beginning to flow toward his dick. _Again._ Geez, this was like the hundredth hard-on he'd had in twenty-four hours! He didn't even know his body was capable of powering that many erections in such a short amount of time. How was Cas able to keep giving him erections like this? Huh. Maybe Cas was the _Magic Man_ that Heart was singing about...

“What do you think, Dean?” Sam asked.

Oh, shit. Sam's rambling had stopped, and now he was waiting for Dean to answer a question that he hadn't even heard. The older Winchester tried to shake himself out of his erotic daze to focus, even though he was distracted by Cas's hands sliding along his hips and thighs.

“Uhh, yeah. Right. Uh-huh. We should do exactly what you said,” Dean answered, trying his best to keep his breathing under control.

“I didn't suggest anything,” Sam interjected, his voice housing suspicion, “What are you doing right now? Where are you?”

Son of a bitch. Sam was onto him. Dean could hear it in his brother's voice. Cas was still pecking Dean's open chest with kisses, and massaging his pelvis with those magic hands. And Dean was trying so hard to ignore all of it, so that he could come up with another lie. Dammit. What was he supposed to be doing, again? 

“I'm, uh, driving. Yeah, driving, Sammy,” Dean huffed, his breath hitching a bit as his voice trailed off, “On interstate... um... what interstate was it...?”

“Seventy-one?” Sam offered.

“Yes,” Dean answered, nodding, even though Sam couldn't see it, “Yeah, that's it. That's the one I – _Gah!_ ” 

Dean gasped and looked down to see that Cas had closed his pretty lips around one of his nipples. The angel's wet tongue was flicking against it repeatedly, while his sharp teeth gently nibbled around it. Dean's heart pounded as he watched it happening. Son of a bitch, that felt _amazing_. Cas's giant blue eyes stared up at Dean with sweet innocence, while he suckled lightly on the sensitive nub. Oh, God. Cas looked so damn hot, right now...

“Dean?” Sam asked, sounding concerned, “are you okay? What happened?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Sam had heard Dean's erotic outburst, and now he probably thought Dean was hurt or something. Oh, dammit, how was Dean going to fix this? Both of Cas's hands had converged toward Dean's crotch, and now the angel was playing with his scrotum; fondling Dean's balls with delicate fingers... 

“Uhhh,” Dean groaned, struggling to keep his thoughts together, “I – I just stubbed my toe.”

“I thought you said you were driving,” Sam said flatly, the suspicion in his voice growing.

 _Dammit!_ Dean knew this was getting out of hand. He knew he had to get off the phone right now, before Sam became aware of what was truly happening on the other end of the line. Cas wasn't making it any easier for Dean to focus, though. The angel was slowly tracing Dean's dick with the tips of his fingers, and staring up at him with those damn bedroom eyes.

“I _am_ driving, Sam. And I gotta go, I just need to help Cas real quick, and then I'll come back and help you, okay? Just – _Ahh_ – uh, just gimme a little time,” he nearly panted, watching Cas stroke his dick.

There was a brief pause, in which Dean could almost imagine Sam looking at the phone with his eyes squinted. In the meantime, Dean tried very hard to control his breathing; trying not to give away that he was currently being touched by an angel. 

“Dean, you never answered my question from this morning,” Sam reminded, sounding tired of Dean's shitty responses, “why was that website up on your comp -”

“ _Bye, Sammy!_ ” Dean interrupted. 

He instantly pressed 'end call' and shivered with discomfort. He still didn't have a reliable excuse ready for that question. But, it didn't matter. Right now, the only thing that mattered, was getting frisky with Cas. 

With heat of arousal rising in him again, Dean tossed his phone into the front seat, before grabbing Cas's face with both hands and plunging their mouths together. The angel sighed with an 'mmm,' as their tongues danced. Ah, there was nothing on earth like the taste of Cas's mouth. Dean could literally kiss him forever. The angel's hands seemed unsure of where to rest, constantly moving all over Dean, as they made out in the backseat. 

Dean twisted himself around to face the front of the car, as he yanked Cas into his lap. When Cas straddled him, their hardened dicks rubbed together for a second, and it somehow made Dean's muscles clench with erotic satisfaction. Oh, wow. He never knew that rubbing his cock against another guy's cock could feel so weirdly good. Apparently, Cas could see the look of enjoyment that was bound to be written on Dean's face, because he immediately reached down to hold their joined dicks; gripping them and stroking both at the same time.

Dean let out a generous moan, as his hands found their way to Cas's hips. Watching Cas jerk both of them was almost overwhelming. The sight of it made Dean feel a little surprised. If someone had told him a week ago, that he would actually _enjoy_ rubbing his dick against Cas's, Dean would have salted and burned them on the spot. But, seeing and feeling it now, made Dean realize how much he'd changed over the last... How many hours had they been going, now?

A small moan came from Cas above him, as he basically rode Dean's lap. Dean looked up at Cas's wide blue eyes and could tell the angel was already close to coming. Man, it never took Cas very long to reach an orgasm, did it? They hadn't even touched that much, and the guy was already about to lose it. Seeing how close he was struck a chord of arousal in Dean, though. The man was oddly proud to be responsible for making Cas come so quickly.

As he ground his hips forcefully against Dean's, Cas eventually tilted his head back and cried out loud. It was no time at all, before his dick started pulsing white semen. Dean looked down to watch it spurt out and ooze onto his own dick, which was still lodged between Cas's fingers and erection. Oh, God, the feeling of Cas's hot goo spreading over his own cock made Dean want to finish, too. The man thrust a little into Cas's hand, using the come as lubricant. His fingertips were pressing hard into Cas's soft waist as he did, and the look of euphoria on Cas's face helped him reach the edge.

“C – Cas! _Yes! Ahh!_ ” Dean shouted.

Dean was vaguely aware that his own dick was pulsing, as a massive wave of pleasure washed over him. His come splattered up his straining stomach, mixing a little with Cas's. Dean kept thrusting to milk as much pleasure from his body as he could, until he had no energy left to use. Once he knew he was done, Dean fell back against the seat and panted; blinking in a daze. Wow. That was totally worth putting up with Sam's uncomfortable call... 

Dean's body felt completely drained in more ways than one, and all he could do now was look lazily up at Cas. The angel seemed to notice Dean's exhaustion, because instead of saying anything, Cas gently fell forward to wrap both arms around him. Dean gulped and raised a weak hand to cradle Cas's hot, wet body against him. They sat silently in this embrace for a moment, as Dean caught his breath. Hmm. This was new. Dean had never hugged anyone after sex before. But, Dean found that he liked feeling Cas against him, even if they weren't doing anything sexual. Just sitting here like this – cradling Cas in the backseat of the Impala, naked and breathing, without saying a word – was actually pretty nice. 

But, as the silence stretched on, Dean remembered his little brother. Sammy was alone in a motel room somewhere, in another part of the world. And he was trying his best to figure out the case they were working on, all by himself. The thought made Dean feel like shit. He couldn't just abandon his brother, and all those people, just to get laid nonstop. As tempting as it sounded, Dean knew it wasn't fair to forget about his responsibilities. With guilt laying heavily on his heart, Dean cleared his throat in the silence.

“Cas, baby,” he whispered softly, his lips rubbing against the angel's shoulder, “we need to go back to Ohio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite things to write about, is Sam awkwardly stumbling into a Destiel scene. :) Gotta love those unexpected phone calls, am I right? Poor Sammy. He has to put up with so much. :) Yes, sadly, there is only one more chapter of this part. But, it's not the end of the story! There is plenty more smut, humor, and fluff to come! :) Thank you all so much, for taking the time to read this ridiculous fic. The last chapter will be out soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A familiar twinge of panic shot through Castiel, at the sound of Dean's woeful sentence. It was the same emotion the angel had felt when he saw sunrise that morning; as if his time with Dean was slipping away, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The angel raised up in Dean's lap to look down at him properly, attempting to figure out why Dean had suggested that they return to Ohio. Was it because of Sam's phone call? Did Dean need to see his brother in person, for some reason? Was Dean still hungry and in need of rest? Or, was it because he was simply done having sex with Castiel? 

“Why?” the angel pressed, as his mind spun with possible reasons.

Dean raised a hand to cup his palm against Castiel's neck, giving the angel a firm, but gentle, touch. Dean stared straight up into Castiel's eyes when he did so, appearing as though what he was about to say would be difficult.

“You know we can't do this forever, Cas,” the man began in a low, serious tone, “Don't get me wrong. I have loved every second of doing this with you. But, we can't just forget about all the other stuff we have to do.”

“Other... stuff?” Cas repeated, lost. 

At the current moment, Castiel could not recall a single thing ever taking place in his life before last night. His life had been transformed into two halves; the part _before_ sharing intercourse with Dean, and the part _after._ And Castiel could barely remember the first part, now, because it was overshadowed by his new found love of being intimate with Dean. Their time spent together had changed Castiel, and made him care more for Dean than he ever had before. But, obviously, Dean did not feel the same way... 

“Yes, other stuff. I still have a brother, you know,” Dean replied, having to look away to speak, “and those demons in Indiana aren't gonna kill themselves. Plus, Bobby still needs me to get a hold of his old hunting buddy in Pennsylvania, and I haven't even started looking in the phone book yet -”

Castiel quickly raised his hand to cover Dean's moving lips; silencing the man's weary voice. Cas could tell that Dean was reaching for any excuse, now, to return to his normal life. And Castiel couldn't stand to hear anymore frail attempts of persuasion. An acidic pain began to spread through the angel's stomach, as he realized that Dean was done. Done with Sex. Done with _him_... 

“It's okay, Dean,” Castiel forced out, drawing his hand back, “I will return you to Ohio.”

Feeling like his heart was breaking, Castiel quickly slid out of Dean's lap, deliberately avoiding Dean's eyes. Cas couldn't look at those perfect green orbs; it caused him too much pain to do so. Once he was seated next to him, the angel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and used his grace to return the clothes to the man's body. He also took the time to return the clothes to his own – including his trench coat, which still harbored Dean's body heat – before quickly opening the back door and climbing out of the Impala. 

Though he didn't watch, Castiel was aware that Dean had copied him on the other side of the car. Neither of them said a word, as they journeyed to the front of the Impala and climbed into the seat. Disappointment and heartache throbbed painfully Castiel's chest, as he pulled Dean's half eaten pie into his lap. The angel stared sadly down at the red filling in the bottom of the pan as Dean got into the car. 

Castiel felt ill with sorrow. He was not looking forward to returning to Ohio. Because he knew, as soon as they arrived back in America, Dean would part ways with him. It was true, that Dean had many things to return to; a brother, a duty, a life... But Castiel had nothing. No home. No family. Without Dean, there was nothing...

“Cas?” Dean breathed beside him.

Castiel didn't want Dean to explain himself any further. He didn't want Dean to feel regret, just because Castiel was upset. To aid Dean's comfort, the angel reached forward and placed both hands on the dashboard; using his celestial grace to transport the Impala back to Ohio in an instant. They landed in the exact same parking space they had been in before, at the gas station. The car was still wet and glisten with rain water, though the sky here was clear and turning pink-orange with sunset. 

A painful silence persisted for a moment, and it caused the entire vehicle to feel somber with reality. Castiel felt that it was only a matter of time, before Dean asked him to leave. Perhaps Castiel needed to be proactive, and leave before the question was asked. Maybe that way, it wouldn't be as painful...

“Here,” the angel mumbled, placing the pan of warm pie back in the seat, “please enjoy the rest of this pastry, Dean. I know it's your favorite.”

“Cas, look at me, dammit,” Dean requested quietly.

Castiel looked up at the man instantly, unable to disobey his troubled tone. His green eyes were full of vulnerability and pain, as he sat facing Cas with the steering wheel tight in his hand. He seemed anxious and scared, as if he thought something bad was about to happen – just like Castiel was feeling. The angel gulped at the amount of emotion on Dean's lovely face. Was it possible that Dean didn't wish to part ways, either? 

“Don't even think about flying away,” Dean said sternly, appearing to be forcing out the words, “Please, Cas. Look, just because I have to get back to the family business, doesn't mean we can't still get frisky... Right? I mean, there's a reason why doors have locks and motel rooms have separate beds. It's so people like you and me still can bang each other, while hunting demons and ghosts. Right?” he paused to shake his head and sigh with a blush, “Sorry. I'm just... Sorry, I'm rambling...”

Castiel felt a smile flicker on his own lips. It seemed as though Dean was trying to find a compromise; a way in which he could return to his 'normal' life, and still have Castiel be an intimate part of it. Dean didn't want him to go anywhere, and the thought made Castiel overwhelmingly happy. The angel inched closer to the man in the seat; moving the pie to the dashboard, in order to close the distance between them.

“Dean,” Castiel hummed, eying his lovely features, “If you would like me to stay, I'll stay.”

“Oh, I want you to stay,” Dean nodded, leaning closer, “Besides, you promised to give me a blow job every night for the rest of my life, remember? I gotta hold you to it.”

A small chuckle fell from Castiel's smiling lips, before he nodded and craned his neck to kiss Dean's mouth. Cas forced their tongues to meet without delay, tasting the familiar flavor of intercourse hidden inside their kiss. It was astounding, how a simple kiss was all it took to make arousal flood Castiel's vessel. The angel wanted to fornicate again, just from the slightest hint of sexual contact with Dean... 

Though he was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Dean's mouth moving with his own, Castiel paused when he felt Dean pulling away. The man inhaled a puff of their shared breath, as his eyes roamed over Cas's. Dean appeared serious again, for a moment.

“There's just one rule, Cas,” the man said, giving him a stern look.

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel asked, willing to obey.

Dean's hand raised in the vehicle to clutch Castiel by the shoulder. His green eyes steadied on Cas's, beaming with authority and command. Castiel waited patiently to hear what he had to say. Whatever Dean was about to tell him was very important, and Castiel needed to heed his warning...

“Don't. Tell. Sam," Dean said carefully.

 

_[Fairview, Oklahoma]_

Patty bustled into her kitchen, struggling to force her gloves onto her arthritic hands. She didn't have much time left to get ready. The church potluck would be starting in an hour or so, and she still needed to stop by the pharmacy and pick up her medicine. 

“Don't forget yer pie, darlin',” her husband called from the living room.

Patty nearly gasped out loud. Oh, yes! The pie! How could she forget that? Boy, those folks at the church wouldn't be happy if she showed up without it. Hoping that her prize-winning cherry pie was cool by now, Patty turned around to hurry into the kitchen and searched the window. But her fresh baked pastry wasn't there. Not even a trace of crumbs left on the window seal.

In it's place, there was only a single, large, black feather...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to tack on that last little part with Patty and her pie. Needless to say those folks at the church potluck were kinda bummed. Little does she know, her pie was eaten by someone very grateful. ;) Well, that's all for this part! I'm gonna start working on the next part - which includes lots of awkward Sam moments - tomorrow! I hope you all will continue reading! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! :) You all are amazing! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! You guys waited forever for part two, didn't you? :) I'm so sorry it took so long. But, since I'm between new fics right now, I've decided to revise this series for a while. Which means you can expect this fic (Desecrating the Impala) to be updated almost everyday, for the next week! Hooray! :D I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next will be up very soon! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
